Why Exactly it Became
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: A combination of 2 RP's I did a very long time ago, that I always wanted to write a story about. Well, it's here. NOTE: M for both contents.


Chapter 1: Some Family you have. TPV.

Do you ever want to see a blood trail at a restaurant? No? Then that's good for you. Or maybe not…? Heh, hell if I know. Anyway, that's what I'm seeing right now, from my omnipotent point of view. From where the things have claimed a second victim. I say things, because, well...I think Bionic wouldn't describe it. I mean...they're alive and have fleshy outsides, and partially robotic insides in their muscular and skeletal systems. Not healthy, you may think, but it really kinda makes them SuperBots. Still slow though, and that's good for whomever doesn't get a hint that a job that hires you without any background checks or anything is a shady place. Anywho, I'm lucky enough to be the dude who watches this place. I'm not a guard or manager or a ghost. Actually, I am. But I was here way before this place, and the constant noise woke me up. It's boring in the day, but it's fun at night. I'm not important, but this place is. (The history of this AU follows neither canon nor the book. It resembles a bit of older canon and newer canon, to fit the style of how I write things.)

A long time ago, longer now than it seems, happened at a time you may have seen in your dreams. You may be wondering where these entertainers come from. If you haven't, it's about time you begun. Basically, they're born normally as all robots have, with chips and data. And then they were inserted into very specific and special animals made ONLY for purposes of children's entertainment. These are how Freddy's, Chuck E.'s, and Candy's and places like that came to be. This place in particular, however, is special because the bionics have their sentience about them. unlike the other places. These animals eat, breathe and sleep, but their blood runs black from the oil in their veins to keep them at a high capacity, their hearts specially regulated to take in the oil and pump it back out. Truly unique. They also have a dark side about them: they're easy to manipulate through magic. A being that came back from the dead in a...truly strange form [I believe hermaphrodite is the term?] has clouded their optical senses, in a peculiar and slightly contrived way. On odd-numbered nights, a good example the 13 of May or 27 of October, that counts. On nights like these, they see the guards as human. On other nights, even-numbered...they see them as the endoskeletons that are used for the robotic staff that is entirely robotic (although also entirely sentient.). Everyone knows that an endoskeleton not in a suit means the robot can't function properly, and the bionics don't want their friends/family to be in pain, so they try and get to the thing and put the thing in the thing to save the thing. On the other nights though...well….one thing that I suppose is good for the kids is that they have NO IDEA how immature the designers were. I guess you could say, because not only are all of them female, but look like they all came from the Mimic A Number competition and chose a really big 8 to try and be. I'm surprised this doesn't operate SOLELY at night and call itself a club. Really woulda worked better. Anyway. Being entirely female and containing animal instincts really doesn't blend well. So the guard's going to have a bad time on the later nights, no matter what.

This being, Nini as she calls herself, wants these bionics to have a large family to fill the void of what was once high loneliness. Unfortunately, she knows I'm here, and tries to get me to help her. Constantly. All the time, and right now is the only time I've had peace, so I'm talking with you guys. Well, one day some kids were murdered here and combined their souls with the animal's souls, making two minds in one body. Except one remained and became the first robotic staff member. There's been only one addition since, but there may be more artificially created members. Recently there was an accident in one of the shows and a kid was half-decapitated. What a fun birthday party, eh? That surprise is death, and believe me, I know of surprise deaths. Can't always dodge out the way of danger ALL the time, y'know? The murderer wasn't ever caught. Not by a human at least, but rather, by a robot long forgotten. And with the power of sugar, spice, everything nice, magic, and death, the robot also became a bionic inhabited by its own mind and the mind of a regretful and psychotic killer. What fun is that. However, that bionic is at a different location BECAUSE it's almost as dark and spooky as the place it lives in, since it lives in quite some pain at the state of constant decay it's in. But do the humans there care? Well, does U-well, that's a different story, but the answer, blankly, is no.

So there you have it, a brief history. Now, why am I telling you this? Because if you read a story and not know what's going on…

YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.

…

Especially if your restaurant is next to a battlefield.

(This story is inspired by two RP's I had, a looooooooooooong time ago. To which I name one beneficiary Foxden the Pirate, the other nameless until chosen to be revealed. This chapter is simply exposition. Bye-bye.)


End file.
